This protocol will study how triglyceride- and FFA-lowering effects of fenofibrate improve glucose tolerance in lean healthy subjects, in obese subjects, in lean non-diabetic offspring of diabetic parents and in subjects with type 2 diabetes. Subjects will be randomized into placebo and treatment groups.